


Passionate Soliloquy

by miistann



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, F/F, F/M, Reader Insert, Reverse Harem, a3! - Freeform, i lied abt the reader/everyone, not everyone aged down tho, reader 2nd year, will add more characters as they show up, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistann/pseuds/miistann
Summary: (a3 x reader)Ah, Drama Club. A club that hasn't existed at Hanasaki Academy for a while now. But (Name) wholeheartedly believes it to be a shame! She had a love for drama ever since middle school, and frankly, it was time for her to continue. What started off as a simply a want to revive the club, turned into a full fledged reverse harem! That's the drama club for you!
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, masumi/reader, reader/citron, reader/itaru, reader/sakuya, tsuzuru/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Passionate Soliloquy

"WHAT?! What do you mean I can't start a drama club?!" A young girl exclaimed, her voice booming throughout the faculty office. She opened up her mouth to object even further, but was stopped by a teacher putting his hand up, resulting in the girl now crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. 

"(Last Name), raising your voice is not permitted," he then sighed and took off his glasses and set them in front of him, "You and I both know your grades aren't the best. Not to mention the fact there hasn't been a drama club in years." 

"But Mr. Furuichi, come on-" He once again put his hand up to stop her from talking, to which she immediately shut her mouth. 

"I wasn't finished. You say you have Mr. Arisugawa willing to take on the job, but you don't have enough members. You need at least five other members, not including yourself, as well as being able to show your commitment. Which, need I remind you of your grades? How can you be committed to a club, if you aren't committed to your grades?" 

(Name) stood silently in place and looked at the ground for a few seconds, when her fists clenched much more tightly at her side than before. She suddenly picked her head up and looked Furuichi into his eyes, "I'll get five new members by the end of the day! If I can do that then it'll _have_ to prove that I'm ready to be committed to this club!" 

Furuichi stared silently for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh, "Very well, then. If you can gather five more members by the end of the day, I will tell Mr. Arisugawa and you may have your drama club." 

(Name) grinned, "Yes! Thank you so mu-" Once again, she was interrupted by him,

"However, if you fail to do so, there will be no more talk of this drama club, understood?" 

(Name) nodded, "Understood." The grin that had previously been plastered on her face had returned, "But I don't need to worry about that! I can do it!" Without another word, she turned around and walked out the office. 

However, once she was in the hallway she realized how tough the task may actually be. No one had been interested in drama at the ol' "Hanasaki Academy" for a while now. Realizing this was pretty much a set-up, her temper began to rise. The vibe did a quick 180 from a normal schoolgirl, to an angry schoolgirl. 

Blinded with anger, she failed to realize she had bumped into her friend, who she would've snapped at had he not spoken first, 

"Hey (Nam)-!" She had completely passed by him. Confused, he ran up to her, "Hey, (Name), what's wrong?" This was when (Name) finally snapped out of it,

"Sakuya," she grabbed his hand, surprising him, "Let's walk and talk." 

"H-huh!? Y-yeah, sure!"

As they walked, (Name) explained her situation to him. How she had to somehow drum up five new members by the end of the day despite interest in drama not even being a thing for a while now. 

"If you want, I could be your first member!" Sakuya offered. Immediately, (Name)'s eyes lightened up, 

"Really?! Now we just need four mor- wait- since when have you been interested in drama? Or acting?" 

"Hmm... a while now?" He let out a nervous chuckle, "I read scripts and try to act them out in my spare time." 

"Great! You'll be my vice president, then! Even if this is your last year, it's a year to make the most of!" 

"Yeah! But, um, you should know I have no experience actually being on stage." 

(Name) shook her head, "That's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it. _If_ we get to it. So in the meantime, you gotta help me drum up some more members!" Having forgotten she was holding his hand, she let go of it and chose to throw her arm over his shoulder, "Besides, as long as you're genuinely interested in acting, I'm sure you'll shine regardless! Though this would've been useful information to know way before." 

Sakuya checked his phone for the time, "We still have some time before our first classes start, should we ask around?"

"Absolutely!" (Name) put her hand on her chin in thought, "Maybe we could use some perks to bribe some people into joining?" 

"It could work, but what would be the perks to joining?"

"Let's see... Oh!" She snapped her fingers, "Get out of your last class early for rehearsal time! I know some seniors would rather be doing anything else than stay in class. And... hmm... Maybe throw in the fact I'll be making everyone bentos? A lot of people are broke, so free food could be an incentive?" 

"Yeah! Wait- you're gonna be making everyone bentos?" 

(Name) nodded, "Yup! Members need energy and good food for that energy. What's a few six bentos, anyway?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone sitting down. Fully turning around her body, she noticed it was none other than Masumi Usui, a boy famous with the girls for being "so chill," and his eyes were on her and Sakuya. 

She turned back around to face Sakuya, "Masumi's sitting just over there, I'm gonna ask him if he wants to join!" 

"Masumi? (Nam)-" Sakuya was going to warn of how he probably wouldn't give her the time of day, but she was already on her way over. 

"Hey Masumi!" She called out to him, seemingly even surprising him a little. 

"Say, how do you feel about joining drama club?" She asked, ending the question with a grin. 

"I'll do it." He quickly responded, showing no hesitation whatsoever, the answer both made (Name) happy and extremely surprised. 

"You didn't get to hear the perks yet, are you sure?" 

"Don't need to." 

(Name) paused for a second, unsure of how to exactly process his quick agreement, "...That's great! But I feel like you should still know them so; first is you get to leave your last class earlier, and second is I make bentos for everyone, so free food!" She explained. 

It seemed as if Masumi was going to respond, but (Name) was distracted by someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and saw none other than Sakuya behind her. 

And Mr. Furuichi behind him.

And a tan, blonde boy behind him. 

The bell then rang, "Usui, Sakuma, go to your classes." Furuichi ordered, and without protest, the two began leaving. 

(Name) stretched, "Mhm, you're right Teach, we all best get goin-" 

"(Last Name), not you." The girl grumbled a "worth a shot." as she turned back around. 

Masumi stopped in his tracks, "...So older guys?" He mumbled under his breath, but he didn't get to dwell on the thought for too long as Sakuya realized he had stopped walking and turned back around to make sure he got to class. 

"Is it really okay to keep me out of my class, sir? I mean, I don't have the greatest grade in there." 

"Precisely. With your grades, it shows you're not doing much either way. So, you will be using the time right up until lunch to give Citron here a tour of the school." 

"Oh, that's it? Cool with me!"

Furuichi gave her an intimidating glare, "However, don't half-ass it. I will check in with him to make sure you did a sufficient job."

(Name) gulped, "Haha you got it, Mr. Furuichi sir!" 

Furuichi nodded, "Very well. I'll leave you to it." 

Once he was out of sight and ear shot, (Name) began chatting the new transfer up, "So, Citron, where you from?" 

"My country is one hundred light years away from here." He smiled, "Now, allow me to return the favorite of asking a question." 

"You mean 'return the favor"? But yeah, shoot." (Name) took this chance to begin walking, as fun as it sounded to stand around and just talk to the new foreign transfer student, if he didn't know his way around the school, Mr. Furuichi would probably rain hell on her. Luckily, Citron followed her. 

"So? Will it be true?" 

Realizing she had accidentally tuned him out, she was at least grateful for the yes-or-no form of question he had given her, "Yeah, totally!"

"Really? I cannot wait, then!" Well. He seems excited, at least. 

"What year are you in?" After she had asked, another great question came into her mind, but now she had to wait for a response. 

"Ah, I'm going to be a third yea-" 

"Really? That's so cool, I can't wait to become a third year." She pointed out where the cafeteria was before she continued, "So you're new here. And you're probably gonna get hounded to join a ton of clubs, but now you know me, and I really think us at the drama club could vibe with you just fine!" 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "You know me, yes, but I do not even know your name." 

"Ah, my bad!" She stuck out her hand for him to shake, "I"m (Name) (Last Name), but since you'll be joining the drama club, you can just call me your buddy!" She let go of his hand, "You will be joining, right?" This was a very pushy tactic she was using on this new guy, but hey, she was desperate. 

Citron closed his eyes and hummed, seemingly in deep thought. The suspense was killing (Name). 

"I'll join!" His answer caused a flood of relief to immediately go over her entire body. That was a whole three members down! Only two more were needed, which she was positive she could get during lunch. 

"Great! Meet me here after school! Now, onto the rest of the tour, do you have any classes I haven't shown you?" (Name) eventually got him to somewhat know his way around the school and because of their time management (read: their chatting soaked up time), they made the tour last exactly up to lunch.

"Well, I'm off! I'll be leaving you to your own vices, but when Mr. Furuichi asks, tell him we didn't go off topic once and that I was really good as a tour guide and- uh, that we didn't go off topic once!" She bid him goodbye, which might've been an irresponsible move for a tour guide- but hey- she had two more members to somehow gather. 

Yeah, that was the way to justify it. 

Hopefully, Sakuya had scouted at least two other members. 

Which- Hey! Speaking of Sakuya, he was walking down the hallway. (Name) immediately rushed over to him,

"Yo, Sakuya!" She called out, effectively getting his attention.

"Oh (Name), good news!" 

"You got two more members?!" 

"Kinda- Huh? Two more members? Did you already find a third?!" 

"Yes!" She excitedly exclaimed before shaking her head, "but that's besides the point right now, who are they?" 

Sakuya lightly scratched his cheek, "Ah, that's where the "kinda" comes in..." (Name) stared at him with a puzzled expression, but silently urged him to continue, "Their names are Itaru Chigasaki and Tsuzuru Minagi, they both wanted to talk to you before making any decisions." 

"What are they? Both third years?" Sakuya nodded, "Did you tell them about the perks?" Sakuya stiffened up at the question, "No, huh? Don't worry about it! We can just tell them now, where are they?" 

"They said they'd wait for me outside our class, so I'll take you to them!" 

With that said, Sakuya began leading, and (Name) began following. 

Soon enough, (Name) was met with the sight of two boys leaning against a wall. One blonde who was currently on his phone, and the other a brunette who wasn't really doing anything. (Name) was ready to take intiative and introduce herself- but Sakuya beat her to it, 

"Itaru, Tsuzuru," The two looked up at him, "This is (Name)- she's going to be the president of drama club." Their eyes then fell off of Sakuya and then onto (Name), who waved at them. 

"Heard you guys were on the fence about joining," She put her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that if you join you'll be able to leave your last class earlier an-" The blonde one seemed to perk up and interrupted her,

"How early will we be able to leave?" 

"Ten, sometimes twenty-ish minutes before the class ends." The blonde nodded, seemingly thinking it over as (Name) continued, "And I'll also be making the member's bentos every time we meet! Completely free." This time, the brunette perked up. (Name) clasped her hands together, "So, you guys in or what?" 

"We need any experience being a theater kid to join?" The brunette questioned. 

"None at all! Though any interest at all in drama is appreciated, so hopefully you guys have that. Oh, and can you guys let me know which of you is Itaru and Tsuzuru?" 

The brunette spoke up first, "I'm Tsuzuru, and I have zero experience being a theater kid, but I do like writing scripts." 

By process of elimination, that would mean the blonde was Itaru, but (Name) let him introduce himself anyways, "And I'm Itaru, zero experience as well. But I do have an interest." 

"So, I'll take these introductions as you confirming you'll join?" They nodded, filling (Name) with so much happiness she almost jumped up, but she restrained herself from doing so, "Glad you'll be joining us! Meet us at the cafeteria after school, then from there we'll all head to the faculty office." She then put her hand on Sakuya's shoulder, "We'll leave you to your lunch now, see you guys!" 

Once she said goodbye and started walking away, Sakuya quickly bid them goodbye as well before catching up to (Name). 

Suddenly, (Name) side-hugged Sakuya, momentarily startling him, "W-whoa! What's up?" 

"Nothin'!" She chirped, "Just showing my appreciation for the fact you exist." Sakuya laughed it off, but a realization came to him, 

"Oh! We're all meeting you at the cafeteria, right? Were you able to let Masumi know?"

(Name) waved his concern off, "Nah, but It's all cool. I'm pretty sure I have him next period anyways, I'll just tell him then!" 

"And if you don't mind me asking, who's the third member you managed to find?" 

"You know how in the morning Mr. Furuichi had a student following him?" She paused to see Sakuya nod, "Anyways, he's a new foreign student, transferring into the third year. And..." (Name) explained everything she had to do, and what she said to make him join (she even included the jabs Furuichi took at her). 

Before either of them even knew it, the bell had rung, signaling lunch was over. 

"Well, here's where we part ways, I'll let Masumi know and we should be all good to go after school." (Name) tried to keep her excitement and giddiness under wraps, but she was as subtle as punch in the face. 

Compared to her energy in the morning, the only energy she radiated now was comparable to an excited puppy. 

She slammed the door into her classroom loudly, scaring the other students who had arrived earlier than her, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes scanned the room, hoping that Masumi had arrived before her. Lucky for her, he did and he was already looking at her. 

(Name) walked up to his desk and placed her hand onto it. He simply looked up at her, "Hey, so-" (Name), noticing how odd the dynamic looked, quickly let out an, "Oops! My bad, here," She crouched down by his desk to be at eye level, "Sorry, having to look up at people sucks. And also I felt intimidating. Anyways, after school all the new members of drama club are gonna meet up at the cafeteria and then from there we're heading to the faculty office. You down?" 

"I'd go anywhere with you." He bluntly stated. 

"As your president, I like that sentiment!" She grinned as she stood back up, "See you there!" She waved him goodbye and walked to her seat. As the late bell went off, she could only eagerly await for school to end, and as she did so, wiping off the dumb smile she had displayed would be impossible. 

Hour after hour, class after class, (Name) was growing sick of having to wait for school to be over, she even considered ditching her last class completely despite the fact that wouldn't make the waiting time any shorter. But alas, she toughed it out. Once that final bell rang, she hurriedly made her out the door and to the cafeteria. 

(Name) was huffing by the time she made it, and was pleasantly surprised by the fact everyone was there, even Citron (who she was kinda banking on getting lost)! 

"Sorry I'm kinda late, my last period isn't the closest, but!" She took a second to catch her breath, "We have to go to the faculty office asap!" 

With no objections, (Name) took their silence as an 'okay' and started making her way to the faculty office.

The sight of five boys following a single girl through the hallways was a pretty odd sight to see, but finally. 

They all made it to the faculty office.

"Mr. Furuichi! I'm coming in!" She followed through on her announcement and entered. Beckoning the others to follow her, She walked up to Furuichi's desk smugly, "Look what I manged to do!" 

Furuichi took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You managed to get five other members other than yourself?" 

"Yup! That shows I'm committed, just like how I said it would!" She proudly placed her hands onto her hips. 

Furuichi put his glasses back on and stood up, "(Last Name), don't interrupt me here." His harsh gaze fell off the still stupidly-smiling (Name) and onto the rest of the members, "You all willingly agreed to be a part of a revived drama club?" 

_'Willingly..? Hmph. Who does he take me for?'_ She thought to herself. 

Furuichi let out a sigh, "Looks like the drama club is getting revived." (Name) was so deep into her offended thoughts she had completely missed when they all said they were there willingly. 

(Name) was, again, on the brink of jumping from happiness, but Furuichi caught on to her happy vibes, "Don't celebrate just yet, (Last Name). I hope you know I'll be expecting a production of some kind in the next three months." 

Knowing the state of inexperience all the members she had drummed up were in, a sense of dread hit her, but it wasn't exactly as if she could just _tell_ Furuichi that she just got whoever said yes. 

"Of course! We can put something small together in that time frame!" Despite the dread that settled within her, she managed to keep her self-congratulatory front without wavering. 

"Then it's settled. I'll let Mr. Arisugawa know the plans will be set in motion and tomorrow you will get the keys to the stage. I suggest you bring masks and cleaning supplies. It hasn't been used in quite some time." 

"Perfect, well goodbye Mr. Furuichi sir!" She ushered everyone out the door and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Once completely out, she announced a "Club meeting! Like right now! But outside" She walked and talked. 

Once outside, she began speaking, "So, as you guys told me, you guys have no theater experience, right?" She hadn't asked Masumi or Citron and was praying it wouldn't be a unanimous round of nods. But, that's what she got. "Okay, so for whatever we choose to do, we won't need to be perfect, but we will need to meet up often." She paused, "...Starting tomorrow."


End file.
